The consequences of orofacial trauma can be among the most permanent of oral conditions and diseases. Trauma (as a consequence of injuries to the face and mouth resulting from falls, sporting activities or abuse) and prevention of it have recently received more attention in research. Based on earlier pilot studies in the Branch, staff collaborated with the American Dental Association on the Survey of Dental Practice to obtain an estimate of the number of patients seen in the private dental practice for orofacial trauma. Analyses of these data were completed, presented at the 1993 IADR and have been accepted for publication in a professional journal. A portion of the 1991 NHIS contained questions about participation of children and youth in sports and their use of head and mouth protection. These data have been analyzed and are being prepared for publication.